Toderick Stoneward
Lord Toderick Ian Stoneward is an affluent Gilnean aristocrat, magistrate, statesman and military officer. He is also a prominent figure in the defunct Kingdom of Alterac due to his significant activity in the region in both political and military capacities. Presently, Toderick holds the positions of the 38th Earl of Corvric, Quartermaster of the Citrine Eagle, and First Lieutenant of the Icewing Militia as well as maintaining his magistrate license in Gilneas. Toderick's Past Youth Toderick was born and raised under the impression he would day be a prominent nobleman. Born the year of King Genn Greymane's coronation, Toderick is eldest child of Lord Roderick Stoneward and Lady Eleanor Stoneward. Toderick was held to highest behavior standards throughout his entire childhood. As a result, Toderick has developed a fairly serious and proud personality being instructed from an early age he must constantly maintain a lordly appearance. Toderick had two younger siblings, a younger brother and younger sister. His brother, Geoffrick Stoneward had a similar upbringing but resulted in becoming more short-tempered and belligerent by nature. Geoffrick picked plenty of fights with other children which Tod needed to reconcile on more than one occasion. Whereas his sister, Maxine, the youngest child of the Stonewards was more shy and quiet. Maxine spent much of her free time outside of her home, spent strolling about Gilneas City or within the local library. Toderick's childhood experienced little hardship. Although he was exposed from a young age the cruelties of the world, being raised in a lavish residential wing his family's prison. His parents did what they could to protect their children from the other inhabitants of the prison, but the children did witness several executions or prison riots by mistake. These were considered normalities and came to be accepted as regular events. Early Adulthood Upon his graduation from the Royal Military College of Gilneas at the age of seventeen. formally entered the ranks of the Stoneward Regiment as an officer. During his time in the Stoneward Regiment, Toderick was readied for his expected command, taking on many of the duties of Warden when his father was away on other business. At the age of eighteen, Toderick was knighted as a Knight of Gilneas after squiring under his father for several years. At one point, Toderick was called to his House's ancestral lands known as the County of Corvric, where a rebellion led by Baron Erwin Manders, a vassal lord to his father and the Baron of Torby. Baron Manders reportedly took arms against his liege lord in order to take the entire county for himself, believing the Stoneward family had neglected the region. Toderick dealt with the rebellion wisely, knowing that Torby was the most prosperous village under the Stoneward domain, Toderick could not inflict great harm upon the people. Thus Toderick disguised himself and a small group of men as commoners, entering Torby only to slaughter the guards and make their way to the keep to execute Baron Manders himself. Toderick remained within the Stoneward Regiment for three years after the Manders Rebellion until the First War had erupted in the south. Many Gilneans felt little sympathy for the plight of the southerners, thus resulting in Gilneas and the rest of the Human Kingdoms withholding large support to the humans of Azeroth. The young Sir Toderick shared this sentiment with many of his fellow Gilneans. Crippling In the midst of the First War, a prison riot broke out in Stoneward Prison for unrelated reasons. During the riot, the Stoneward Regiment attempted to quell the uprising. Sir Toderick, as the present commanding officer, led the force of guards to subdue the prisoners. In the heat of the chaos a prisoner attempted to pull rifle from the hands of a guard. During the struggle, the rifle discharged and the shot went through Toderick's knee. Toderick fell to the cobblestone floor, and went into unconsciousness. He awoke the next day unable to move his left leg. The doctor presiding over his wound informed him that his kneecap had been shattered. Toderick remained bedridden for some time, however the doctor eventually advised that Toderick could begin moving about with assistance from a cane. However, the doctor's suggestion was immature and his kneecap healed inproperly, resulting in Toderick requiring the assistance of a cane for many years. This miscalculation enraged Toderick, it had been bad enough he was injured, only he had expected he would eventually make a full recovery. Now his future had been robbed from him and Toderick was left a cripple for the rest of his life. Toderick grew depressed and took to liquor for comfort. As Toderick was on the brink of descending into dangerous alcoholism, he received comfort from the advice of his dying grandfather, Lord Frederic Stoneward the man who had built the esteemed Stoneward Prison. Renewed Purpose Frederic reminded Toderick that all was not lost, he was a brilliant young man with a long life ahead of him. He reminded him there were other ways to serve his House. Thus Frederic recommended Toderick pursue a career in Law. Toderick took his grandfathers advice and cast aside the drink to begin as a barrister in the Gilnean court system. Toderick kept at this legal practice for several years, however his clear talent and name resulted in Toderick receiving a recommendation to become a magistrate in a short period of time. At the young age of twenty-five Toderick had become a magistrate of Gilneas. Toderick certainly wasn't the only magistrate and his name only took him so far, thus he presided over only a few cases in his earlier years. During this time, the aging Lord Roderick searched for a bride for his eldest son. Lord Roderick soon found Victoria Ashwin, the daughter of the successful businessman Percy Ashwin. Although they were not of noble blood, Percy Ashwin had built an economic empire from his various merchant ships and factories. It was agreed that they would wed after six months of courtship. During their initial meeting, Toderick and Victoria were awkward with one another. They were both considerably attractive, save Toderick's crippling, but they quickly warmed up to another and made the best out of their situation. By the time of their wedding, Toderick and Victoria had grown to better know each other and the year following their wedding, Victoria gave birth to their first child, Cedrick. They became a happy family, residing in the older Stoneward lands which had been mostly ignored by the Stonewards since the building of Stoneward Prison. Toderick and Victoria enjoyed a happy marriage and a few years later, the Second War erupted. Gilneas's hesitant but eventual membership of the Alliance of Lordaeron displeased the Stoneward's who held the belief that Gilneas was capable of standing on its own and the Alliance would only prove detrimental to Gilneas. At this time, Toderick and Victoria had their second and final child, another boy by the name of Nederick Stoneward. During the labor of Nederick, there were complications and sadly Victoria died during childbirth. This sent Toderick falling into depression once more. Only finding relief in liquor, Toderick grew distant from his two motherless sons, leaving them to the care of a governess. During these two years, Toderick neglected most of his magistrate duties and spent much of his time drinking the pain away in a small estate in Torby. Construction of the Greymane Wall and the Northgate Rebellion Shortly afterward, the Greymane Wall was erected, Lord Roderick called all of his family back to Stoneward Prison so that they might all be safe. The presence of his family eventually resulted in Toderick regulating his alcohol use as well. Toderick restored the strained relationship he had with his siblings and children, growing ever closer to them. Toderick soon noticed that his eldest son had grown to become a fine young man and a skilled warrior. Lord Roderick was able to arrange Cedrick's swift knighthood. Toderick began to regain the respect of the Gilneas Judiciary and as a result presided over more cases. House Stoneward had enjoyed nearly two decades of prosperity until the the Northgate Rebellion erupted. The Stonewards remained staunch loyalists to their King and gladly administered his justice. This caused his family to be despised by many rebels, as they were known to mistreat the imprisoned rebels they did not execute. In the midst of the war, Cedrick Stoneward was returning from his duties to visit his family during the hard times. On the country roads to Gilneas City, Cedrick was ambushed by Northgate Rebels. Although he managed to fend them off, Cedrick suffered significant wounds and was unable to continue on the path. He was later found dead on the side of the road a few hours later by a traveling merchant. The death of his eldest son was another hard blow Toderick, he was excused from overseeing trials for medical leave. In the midst of the one night, Toderick traveled into the streets of the city, in his old armor, deliriously hobbling about with a flintlock in his other hand daring the Northgate Rebels to have at him. However the Northgate Rebellion was crushed and Crowley and his officers captured. Toderick punished them brutally for the murder of his son, treating them terribly, torturing them through methods that were reserved for most disobedient prisoners. Following the defeat of the Northgate Rebellion, the Starlight Slasher murders raged through Gilneas City. One night, Lord Roderick was walking through Gilneas City when he was murdered, his death was brutal and cruel. It was apart of the series of murders carried out by the criminal known only as Starlight Slasher. Toderick was suffering enough from the death of his son, but the loss of his father destroyed him. Yet Toderick resisted using liquor as an escape, instead engaging in long therapy sessions with a physician several times a week. Now Lord of his House, Toderick returned to his practice of law, appointing his brother, Geoffrick as the Warden of Stoneward Prison to replace his late father. The Worgen Curse and Fall of Gilneas As life finally seemed to be returning to normal, more trouble came upon them. Their sovereign, King Genn Greymane ordered a state of emergency to defend Gilneas City from the feral Worgen Curse that had been taking much of the populace. Geoffrick ordered Stoneward Prison to undergo a lock down to protect the prison. However, it wasn't long before the feral Worgen attacked the prison. Yet the afflicted Worgen overcame the defenses and the prison was overrun, despite the assistance of King's Men. However, Geoffrick had taken a precaution and also locked him and his family into various cells for their protection. All of the Stoneward's, save the children of Geoffrick, who had miraculously been spared, were afflicted with the Curse inside their cells. Fortunately, after the feral Worgen moved on from Stoneward Prison and the refugees were prepared to leave, the children unlocked their cells and alerted the fleeing Gilneans. They informed them of their family, and it was decided that the afflicted Stonewards would be rescued and transported in cages, in case a cure was produced. Maxine Stoneward however was able to escape the confines of her cage during the transportation to Duskhaven for alchemical treatment, running off into the wild, never to be seen again. Toderick and the rest of his family later received further treatment for the Worgen Curse within Tal'doren. Toderick had decided to embrace his new identity, although he, unlike Geoffrick avoided his true form due to the difficulty he had with walking. He was actually capable of walking in his true form, however with a serious limp and he was still crippled in Human form. Throughout the Invasion of Gilneas, Toderick often kept order among the refugees, overseeing brief trials over any crimes and was apart of negotiations for the release of King Genn Greymane from the traitor Lord Vincent Godfrey, who had once been a friend of Toderick. When the Gilnean refugees arrived in Darnassus, Toderick was at first hesitant to rejoin the Alliance but he later submitted that perhaps it was time and they owed their saviors that much. Toderick came to to terms that Gilneas was no longer the mighty power it had been. Toderick and the rest of the Stonewards, save his son, Nederick who instead remained in Gilneas, found the Howling Oak to be crowded and unsuitable for long term living quarters and resolved to follow King Genn to Stormwind. Upon their arrival, Toderick decided to enter retirement and purchased a home now known as the Stoneward Estate. Interests In Alterac After three boring years of retirement, Toderick developed a strong hatred for Stormwind City. He was embarrassed to be a refugee an felt as if his entire people would lose their national identity and was fiercely determined to distance himself from the Kingdom of Stormwind altogether. However, Toderick still sought a path to restart his career and the Kingdom of Gilneas remained no place to do so. When he caught word of an upstart faction of Alteraci led by Kormed Wolfheart, attempting to reclaim their kingdom. Recalling that the rest of the Alliance of Lordaeron coveted the kingdoms lands after Aiden Perenolde's treachery and that only Gilneas truly wanted to see the throne restored, Toderick thought the Alterac Mountains would be an excellent location to restart his career in law. Toderick joined the ranks of the City State of Alterac and quickly rose to an important role in government as Lawspeaker due to his experience and knowledge, becoming an important official. As Lawspeaker, Toderick entered the game of politics that was the Imperial Diet and despite being temporarily driven out of Alterac on one occasion, he came to overcome all of his political opponents and rose to a newly created position second only to Kormed Wolfheart himself, Great Officer of the Crown. As Great Officer, Toderick entered a role as an administrator for the Imperial Diet and began a reform of the corruption that seeped through the government. Toderick had Kormed Wolfheart swear an oath of office so that he may be legally recognized as the ruler of his Hilsbrad-Alteraci Imperium, in doing so, mandating that he obey the law. Within a week, chaos erupted and the downfall of the City State of Alterac became inevitable. Kormed Wolfheart had demanded the execution of innocents and struck Toderick when he attempted to warn him of the consequences. The Emperor than evaded trial, another offense altogether. Thus he left Lord Stoneward no choice but to strip him of his title before the Imperial Diet, setting into motion the Ousting of Kormed Wolfheart and later the Grand Jury of Alterac: Toderick Stoneward, where he proved triumphant in both. After his sound victory over the Kaiser Wolfheart, Lord Stoneward in agreement with Zaria Blackmoore, the leader of the Alterac Silver Hand, decided to dissolve the City State of Alterac as a political entity, leaving nobility to manage their own lands. Immediately after this decision, news of a Forsaken invasion reached those convened. Toderick decided that he was ill equipped to deal with such a threat and made a haste in fleeing Alterac in its defunct state. Intermission Following his departure from the Alterac Mountains, Toderick returned to the County of Corvric for sometime, taking a respite from politics and enjoying his newly built Corvric Manor. However, after several months of reclusion in Gilneas, Toderick returned to the Alterac Mountains in an attempt to bring about a new government to stabilize the region. However, the Assembly of Alterac was a failure though Toderick did not retreat this time. Instead he remained in the Alterac Mountains and purchased the Thonbridge Company which supplied him a fortune off of the lucrative Alterac granite market. Though, he now felt obliged to aid Alterac and decided to inquire into joining the Citrine Eagle at last. Back in Orange Toderick met with Highlord Zaria Blackmoore to discuss his entrance into the Citrine Eagle, he had previously only been associated with the order and not a formal member. Toderick described his persistent desire to provide aid to Alterac and was accepted. Assuming the position of quartermaster after undergoing a trial period. In addition to his business ties, Toderick's legal experience was been put to use and Toderick often was requested to sit upon tribunals for members of the order who violated the rules of their order. Upon his return, Lord Stoneward discovered the creation of the Snowcap Brigade, a military sect of the Eagles. After much determination, Lord Stoneward resolved to resume his military career. He sold the Thonbridge Company to a wealthy merchant and entered its ranks as an officer, taking over the training of the unit. An Overdue Procedure Following the Fall of Stromgarde campaign, Lord Stoneward became painfully aware of how much of a disadvantage his crippling put him at in combat. After word of another coming of the Burning Legion came across Azeroth, Toderick determined action would need to be taken to fix his knee. In order to do so however, his kneecap would need to be reshattered and made to heal back again properly. Toderick had not previously had access to talented Light-wielding healers of the Citrine Eagle but now he did and sought out the orders Head Surgeon to conduct the procedure. After a few days of rest to allow the new knee to settle and adjust, Toderick was at full capacity before long able to fight as he once had, ready to serve his kingdom and the Alliance in the fight against the Burning Legion. Broken Isles Toderick rejoined the Gilnean Army in preparation for the invasion of Stormheim. Under his command were numerous members of the Citrine Eagle, including Hadrian Blackwater and Sir Danath Morsin. Due to his nobility and qualifications, he was elevated to the rank of Captain. Lord Stoneward accompanies the Gilnean Army in establishing Greywatch. Lord Stoneward then lead numerous sorties throughout the region, mostly raids directed towards hostile Vrykul settlements, protecting Greywatch while the rest of the Brigade focused on the main mission. Once Greywatch came under attack from the Forsaken, the Captain was recalled to assist in driving them back. Doing battle against the plague wielding Forsaken, he, the Eagles and Gilneans under his command found victory. After more intelligence uncoveredd the Warchief's intentions at Skold-Ashil, the Gilneas Brigade, including Captain Stoneward's forces assaulted Dreadwake's Landing with further aid from the Grand Alliance. They were unsuccessful, however and were forced into retreat. Following the battle and defeat of the Warchief, Toderick remained at Greywatch, promoted to the rank of Major. As a Senior Officer, Lord Stoneward took a more staff officer role, seeing less of the front lines. He did however, negotiate a peace agreement through translators with one of the previously belligerent Vrykul settlements. As the Gilnean campaign ended, many were reassigned to new posts, the full force of the 1st Brigade no longer necessary. Alongside many noble officers, Lord Stoneward was reassigned to his own lands to oversee recruitment and the supply of resources to the rest of the Gilnean Army. A few days before reporting to the County of Corvric, Lord Stoneward made a point to visit the Citrine Eagle at their current post, Thunder Totem in Highmountain. There, a feast was being held in celebration of Pilgrim's Bounty with The Radiant Vigil. However, in the middle of revelry, Feltotem ambushed the ceremonies and captured leaders of both orders. Much to his confusion, Lord Stoneward scarcely understood Tauren, let alone Highmountain, Lord Stoneward opted to remain with the Eagles until their leaders were recovered. Upon their rescue, a few days later, Lord Stoneward parted with the Citrine Eagle once more, vowing to one day return to them. A Holiday at Home Upon his arrival in th Kingdom of Gilneas, Major Stoneward reported to the old Gilnean Central Barracks where he was briefed alongside the rest of the deployed aristocrat officers. It was explained that it was their mission to restore their lands and keep the peace so that if the nation might ever return, the aristocracy would be intact and able to support the city and other common people. The County of Corvric had already been restored, in fact, improved upon from its pre-war condition, thus Lord Stoneward had a fairly easy job. Reassuming his responsibilities as the Earl of Corvric, Lord Stoneward spent months ruling his county, a post he had left in his mother's capable hands while he was off at war. As relations between the Forsaken and the Kingdom of Gilneas had worsened in the Broken Isles, Lord Stoneward often rode north to Silverpine Forest where he observed the tense 'truce' at the border. Lord Stoneward was also reunited with his son, who was deployed to Gilneas with him, previously serving in the Gilneas Liberation Front and then the 1st Brigade, rising to the rank of Lieutenant. After seeing the raising of Greymont Keep in the County of Corvric, Lord Stoneward began to long for action. Feeling that he was wasting away in the Kingdom of Gilneas following his grandiose fifty-fifth birthday party, Lord Stoneward announced his retirement from the Gilnean Army, setting his affairs in order before returning to the Flock. Upon his departure, Lord Stoneward reinstated his mother as steward. The Beckett Uprising Within two weeks of his retirement from the Gilnean Army and return to the Citrine Eagle, Lord Stoneward received grave news. In his absence, Baron Thomas Beckett had assassinated his mother and ignited a rebellion within the County of Corvric. Angered by the construction of Corvchester City which had caused his own holding of Torby to lose its economic superiority, the young Baron murdered Dowager-Earless Eleanor Stoneward. Upon receiving word of this, Lord Stoneward petitioned the Gilneas High Command to come out of retirement and be promoted to Lords Commander of the Stoneward Regiment to personally quell this rebellion. Part of his request would include that the Stoneward Regiment be placed underneath the 2nd Division of the 1st Brigade and be revitalized as an entirely military organization. With his confirmation of his request granted days later, Lord Stoneward returned to the County of Corvric to find Fort Greymont surrendered and the Barony of Palehurst taken by the rebellious Baron. Lord Stoneward recaptured the Barony of Palehurst, freeing the local nobility whom had remained loyal after two weeks of skirmishing within the region. With his attention focused on Palehust, Corvchester City was besieged during his absence. After a month of conflict, Lord Stoneward liberated the city before moving onto Torby and ending the rebellion in the Battle of Bloody River. Lord Stoneward raised Sir Gregor Pierce as the new Baron of the region and remained Corvric for a month to oversee a smooth transition of power and rebuilding. Lord Stoneward also retired from his post as Lords Commander, raising his brother, Geoffrick Stoneward to that responsibly, hopefully for good. Appearances * The Manders Rebellion - Sir Toderick Stoneward subdues the rebel Baron Manders in the County of Corvric. * The Northgate Rebellion - Lord Toderick Stoneward oversees the trial of numerous captured rebels. * The Curse of the Worgen - Lord Toderick is afflicted by the Worgen Curse as Stoneward Prison is lost. * Invasion of Gilneas - Lord Toderick Stoneward is captured alongside King Genn Greymane by the Eastern Lords, later freed. Lord Stoneward evacuates Gilneas with the rest of the refugees. * Reclamation of Corvric and Stoneward Prison - Lord Stoneward returns to Gilneas, retaking his lands. * March on Gavenstead - Lord Stoneward returns to the City-State of Alterac after resigning, resuming his post as Lawspeaker in the middle of the campaign. Toderick participates in battle. * Coronation of Kormed Wolfheart - Lord Stoneward coronates Kormed Wolfheart as King of Alterac. * Campaign of the Barony of Wolf's Maw - Lord Stoneward accompanies the City-State of Alterac's forces in the quelling of the rebellion. As Lawspeaker, he holds the Kaiser accountable for his crimes. * Ousting of Kormed Wolfheart - Lord Stoneward ousts Kormed Wolfheart, stripping him of lands and title for his crimes. * Court of Uther Tribunal: Kormed Wolfheart - Lord Stoneward oversees the prosecution of Kormed Wolfheart before the Court of Uther, successful in having his knighthood removed. * Grand Jury of Alterac: Toderick Stoneward - Lord Stoneward is accused of corruption and abuse of power by Kormed Wolfheart, however is deemed innocent by a Grand Jury. * Dissolution of the Assembly of Alterac - Lord Stoneward oversees the termination of a central government in Alterac. * Knights of Perenolde Campaign - Lord Stoneward joins the Citrine Eagle in a campaign against the Knights of Perenolde. * The Fall of Stromgarde - Lord Stoneward enters the war in the latter days. Driving the Horde into Hillsbrad until retreating from Strom, ridden with Plague. During the Plaguing of Strom, Lord Stoneward crossed blades with Tendael Dawnlight II, the commander of the Horde forces as he attempted to enter the city from the south. Neither opponent was able to best the other. * Gilneas Campaign of Stormheim - Lord Stoneward enlists into His Majesty, King Genn Greymane's forces for the Gilnean campaign into Stormheim. Leading volunteers from the Citrine Eagle, Lord Stoneward was elevated to the rank of Captain due to his nobility and education. Besides fighting alongside the majority of Gilnean forces at Greywatch and Dreadwake's Landing, Lord Stoneward also led numerous raids against vrykul settlements. Following his service, Lord Stoneward was promoted to the rank of Major. * Beckett Uprising - Lord Stoneward quells the Beckett Uprising in the County of Corvric, raising Sir Gregor Pierce as the new Barons. Lord Stoneward returns to Alterac following the civil war which took him away from the region for two months. Incumbent Appointments Reputation Toderick is a man deplored by some and respected by others, but admired by few. A man of his age and personality, Toderick scarcely inspires love let alone romance. During his times in Alterac, at times Toderick was greatly esteemed and at others he was considered a foreigner by the common folk. Toderick has a very consistent relationship with nobility, however. Toderick is respected by more nobles throughout the Eastern Kingdoms than he is despised. Regardless, his relationship with nobility is rooted in his ability to negotiate with his peers to accomplish his goals. Even in the County of Corvric, a land he is no stranger in, people do not love their leader. Rather those with positive feelings, at least approve of his management at the last and at the most have deep respect for their lord's authority. Some find that Toderick has a commanding presence at times, but those are often those who Toderick knows he has authority over. Towards men of equal status, or even men who behave as if they were of equal status, Toderick is often polite, perhaps even giving the occasional, but usually empty compliment. However, Toderick will seldom gain their respect through charm alone. Beliefs and Opinions As a member of the elite nobility class, Toderick naturally holds opinions that favor aristocracy and the upper class. Viewing the Crown as the paramount authority, Toderick also is also a radical nationalist of the Kingdom of Gilneas. He believes the destitute, criminals and other degenerates of society to be incapable of governing and to be simple minded. A deeply rooted belief of his is that the Kingdom of Gilneas is the greatest kingdom of the Eastern Kingdoms, having achieved its status on its own. Lord Stoneward also keeps a deep loyalty to the Crown as well as the law, despising traitors and former Northgate Rebels, asserting they should be executed. Despite these elitist opinions, Toderick is surprisingly accepting of the Worgen Curse, being afflicted himself and seeing no other choice. Though that isn't to say he isn't racist, which he is, towards all races affiliated with the Horde, often referring to Orcs as green skins or savages and Forsaken as rotheads. In addition, he is extremely hostile and potentially violent towards any Horde members or sympathizers. However, Toderick is also a pragmatic man and understands that circumstances regularly mandate he remain quiet on such issues. Thus, Toderick does not express such beliefs whenever necessary, many people being unaware of his actual thoughts entirely. Beyond matters of politics and patriotism, Toderick has recently become a more devout follower of the Church of the Holy Light. Often a patron of the local church and doing his best to attend Liturgies. He does not however, pretend or claim to abide by the Three Virtues, accepting he is not a member of the Clergy nor the Silver Hand and thus not required to abide by them. However, Toderick does have a steady distaste for religious zealots. Relationships Toderick is not the romantic type. In his youth, he approached things such as love more light heartedly. Now in his older age, such affairs no longer take much priority, partially due to the lack of appropriate suitors. Victoria Ashwin Young Toderick met Victoria Ashwin under the bidding of his father and she under her own father's. Victoria was the daughter of business magnate Percy Ashwin. Although not nobility, her father's immense economic empire in shipping and manufacturing attracted Lord Roderick Stoneward to arrange a marriage between the families. Toderick and Victoria were naturally awkward with another for quite some time but they grew close as they decided to make the best of their situation. Together, Toderick and Victoria had two children, Cedrick and Nederick. It was during the birth of the latter that Victoria perished due to complications, though Nederick survived. Toderick still misses his late wife dearly though he will almost never mention her and guards his love for her closely. Description Personality Toderick was raised to the expectation that he must aim to embody the word 'aristocracy'. Toderick can often be serious and pompous to those who he has a low opinion of or does not know well. To those he knows well or is comfortable around, Toderick will reveal a politer side that can even be kind. Regardless of how well Toderick likes someone, he almost always adheres to referring to them by proper title or by 'Mr. or Mrs./Ms.' In circumstances such as on the battle field or at a court, Toderick typically acts more serious, even towards those he knows well. Toderick does all he can to maintain a sense of formality or authority, depending on the situation. Toderick is very opposed to unfamiliar ideas. Usually distrustful of everything unknown to him, such as magic or new ideas. However, logic can convince him to be open minded if it is the pragmatic thing to do. However, if there is one feeling that logic cannot overcome it is his deep resentment for the Horde. Physical Toderick was already an aged man before his affiliation of the Worgen Curse, already have developed a balding, grey hair and wrinkles. Toderick may have been a dashing fellow once, but now such signs of aging are clearly seen across his face. His wrinkles have formed jowls, forehead wrinkles and crows feet around his eyes. A pasty pale complexion covers his body, seeing little sun considering much of his work is done indoors and the lands he lives aren't known to be particularly sunny. Toderick has rather average, if slightly bumpy nose but not to any sense of it being particularly noticeable. His eyes are a deep royal blue, that contrast well with his complexion and grey hair color, giving him a steely dignified look. Toderick keeps himself well-groomed, maintaining a proper appearance suiting an Earl. His steel grey hair is kept relatively short and combed to the side. The hairline has receded back a bit and what hair is on the top of his head is thin. Toderick continues to sport his signature mutton chops which are also neatly maintained. Although once sporting a large pot-belly due to his many years of inactivity, he has slimmed down lately and returned to a more toned and muscular physique of a warrior. Occasionally accompanying, Toderick is an ornately crafted cane, the silver bulb at the top wrought in the shape of a crow's head, the sigil of his house. Toderick has spent the majority of his life bound to the cane from being crippled, however he recently has his knee re-shattered and fixed to heal properly, allowing him to walk freely. Toderick speaks with a thick Gilnean aristocratic accent and at his disposal is an enormous vocabulary due to the tutoring he had available as the son of nobility. Armor and Arms Armor Toderick's armor can vary depending on the occasion, though he can usually be seen wearing a blue and gold, plate-mail set. Dyed blue with golden bordered plate covering his shoulders, outside upper arm, chest, upper chest and back, and outer thighs. His stomach, rest of his legs and bracers are made of chainmail. The legs and chest having smaller steel plates sewn into it to provide further protection. Beneath his belt, a blue and gold plate tasset is secured. The tasset is cut from the center of his leg all the way around his back to the middle of his other thigh. His boots, gloves and belt are simply leather. Though his gloves does have plate sewn onto the topside of his leather glove to provide protection for his hand. As for a helm, Toderick occasionally wears a blue and gold plate helm with a nose and chin guard. If wearing his medals and accolades alongside his armor, a blue sash wish gold borders would come across his body from his left waist to his right shoulder. The sash is attached to his cauldron by a silver circular badge that indicates his rank, which depicts a wolf's head, appropriate to his rank of Major. Over his right breast, on the sash, three medals are attached. On his collar beneath his suit of armor, two wolf pins would be attached as well. Arms Toderick's favors wielding three distinct weapons and occasionally a shield. A revolver, a dagger and his personal broadsword. His revolver is a common Gilnean six-chamber revolver usually at at his side in a leather holster. Attached to the leather holster would be an ammo pouch, storing extra ammunition. Sheathed beside his revolver on his right side is a dagger in its scabbard. Also quite mundane, it has a blue hilt with a gold pommel and is made of plain steel. The craftsmanship isn't too shabby but he rarely draws it, normally saving it for emergencies. Its scabbard is a simple leather one, a bit plain for the decorated dagger. On his right hip, his personal broadsword, Sharp Wit is sheathed in a wooden scabbard with a gold chape and locket. Along the scabbard would three sapphire gems on either side, inlaid in the wood by a gold ring. The blade itself is forged from Adamantine, an extremely firm metal with a natural ability to bypass hardness. For its density, adamantine is incredibly light making for an excellent weapon. The blade is about three inches wide at its base, eventually tapering off to a sharp point and forty-five inches from the point to its base. Running along both sides of the blade is a fuller, in which the House words of the House of Stoneward, "Wit is a Weapon" are engraved. The hilt is made of gold with a blue leather wrapped around the gripped. At the end of the hilt is a round gold pommel, inside of the circle, the sigil of the House of Stoneward is carved out, a crow in mid-flight about to swoop up its prey. When using a shield, Toderick usually opts for a simple steel one, nothing special. Only using a shield in circumstances that he deems necessary, which doesn't include all combat situations. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Arathor Category:Magistrates Category:Legion of Arathor Category:Ambassadors Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Worgen Category:Military Officers Category:House of Stoneward